hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Fester's World)
The 2018 Hurricane season was an annual event of Tropical Cyclone formation in the Atlantic Basin. The season was below average number wise, however had many powerful storms. After this season, meteorolgists decided to expand the Saffir-Simpson scale to Category 10. New Storm Categories When Ernesto reached 200 mph and was forecasted to landfall at that intensity, meteorologists over the world had a meeting. They decided to add 5 new hurricane categories. * Category 6: '''Winds from 181 mph to 210 mph. * '''Category 7: '''Winds from 211 mph to 240 mph. * '''Category 8: '''Winds from 241 mph to 270 mph. * '''Category 9: '''Winds from 271 mph to 300 mph. * '''Category 10: '''Winds above 300 mph. Storms '''Tropical Storm Alberto On 7 June 2017, an area of low pressure developed into Tropical Depression One. A day later it intensified into Tropical Storm Alberto before making landfall in Mexico, killing 2 people. Hurricane Beryl A Tropical Disturbance developed into Tropical Depression Two near Bermuda. On the 30th of June it became a Tropical Storm and was named Beryl. It rapidly intensified and went from a 50 mph Tropical Storm to a 110 mph Category 2 hurricane in 24 hours. A day later, on the 3rd of July 2018 it made landfall in Georgia and South Carolina. It killed 10 people and the name was retired. It was replaced with Brad for the 2024 season. Tropical Depression Three On the 16th of July an area of low pressure in the open Atlantic strengthened into a Tropical Depression. Hurricane Chris On the 7th of August, a Tropical Wave leaving Cape Verde strengthened into a Tropical Depression. Just 6 hours later Depression Four became a Tropical Storm and was named Chris. On the 9th of August Chris became a Category 1 Hurricane. On the 13th of August Chris rapidly intensified, becoming a Category 4 storm 12 hours after the RI started. It peaked at 155 mph before rapidly weakening to a Category 3 storm. It made landfall in Louisiana, causing catastropic flooding. 34 people died and over 40 thousand people lost their homes. It was retired and replaced with Carmichael for the 2024 season. Tropical Storm Debby On the 20th of August, A Tropical Wave became Tropical Depression Four in the open Atlantic. It became a Tropical Storm on the 23rd of August. It became extratropical on the 25th and made landfall in Scotland and Ireland. It dissipated 2 days later. Hurricane Ernesto At the time, Hurricane Ernesto was the most intense and largest hurricane ever recorded. A disturbance leaving Cape Verde became a Tropical Depression on the 10th of September. A day later it became Tropical Storm Ernesto. On the 14th of September, It rapidly intensified into a Category 3 hurricane in just 24 hours. The slow moving Hurricane then became a Category 4 storm on the 16th of September. It then once again rapidly intensified to 220 mph. Meteorologists were stunned and it was designated a Category 7 Hurricane, the first of it's kind. People from Florida to North Carolina were told to evacuate in case the storm hit them. It maintained intensity and the giant storm made landfall in South and North Carolina as a 215 mph low end Category 7 Storm on the 19th of September. It lost hurricane strength on the 22nd of September and dissipated a day later. It killed 20 thousand people and the 2 states were wrecked. It cost 15 Billion in damages. The name was retired and was replaced with Erza for the 2024 season. This storm will be remembered forever. Tropical Depression Six On the 15th of October, a Tropical Disturbance in the Gulf of Mexico became a Tropical Depression. It made landfall in Florida.Category:Fester's World Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Category 7 hurricanes Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season